Crush
by dandelionfairies
Summary: Becky has a crush on AJ... and doesn't know how to talk to him about it.


Becky looks across the room to where AJ is standing and talking with some of their coworkers. It's not the first time she's found herself watching him tonight. She doubts it'll be the last. No, lately she's found herself watching him more and more. If only she could get the courage to actually talk to him. Okay, so she's talked to him before. But it's never been anything more than work talk or quick hellos. She wants more with him.

"Just go talk to him," Charlotte says, nudging her best friend. "You'll never know until you talk to him, Becky."

Becky looks at Charlotte. "No, I do know. I'll never be more than a coworker to him. And that's fine. At least I have that." She smiles sadly. "It's just a silly crush, Char."

"Who's got a silly crush on who?" AJ asks as he steps over.

Becky's heart skips a beat at the question. "No one," she answers quickly. Too quickly. She licks her lips nervously as she looks at him. "Umm…"

AJ raises an eyebrow as he meets her gaze. "You okay?"

She nods. "I'm fine." She can't help but let her gaze travel down his body when he nods and looks at Charlotte to say something to her. Becky bites down on her bottom lip when she gets to his jeans. She loves AJ in jeans. Why does he have to look so good in jeans?

"Becks?" AJ asks.

She looks at him again. "What? Sorry."

"I asked if you wanted another drink. I'm headed up to the bar."

"Oh." She glances at her glass. "Yeah, I could use another one." She lifts her glass. "I'm empty."

AJ grins. "What are ya drinking?"

She shrugs. "Ask Charlotte, she got it for me."

"Cupid's Arrow," Charlotte answers.

Becky groans. "Of course that's what it's called." She watches AJ walk toward the bar. "God, look at him."

Charlotte laughs softly. "Oh my God. Becky, you really need to talk to him."

"I can't." Becky knows she's whining. "I can't talk to him. You saw me just now. We aren't in a work setting so I don't even know what to say." She pouts at Charlotte. "How did you do it with Seth?"

"I don't know. It just kinda happened. We were hanging out regularly and then he asked me on a date." Charlotte smiles. "AJ's buying you a drink. AJ's buying you a Cupid's Arrow."

"It had to be that name didn't it?"

"Of course." Charlotte smiles. She sees AJ making his way back over. "I think I'm gonna go find Seth. Talk to AJ." Charlotte is walking away before Becky has a chance to say anything.

Becky smiles a little when AJ stops by her again. She takes the glass he hands her. "Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome. You're missing someone."

"She went to go find Seth." Becky shrugs. "So here I am."

AJ smiles. He gestures toward the doors leading to the patio of the bar. "I was gonna head outside for some air. Wanna join me?"

Becky nods slowly. "Sure." AJ wants her to join him? Is he just being nice? No, AJ isn't that type of man.

AJ leans against the railing once they find a spot away from everyone. "You look like you have something on your mind?"

Becky looks up at him. "I guess you could say that."

"Okay. Everything okay?"

"I'm…" She shrugs as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Becks, are you okay?"

"You make me nervous." She covers her mouth, unable to believe that she actually said that. "Oh my God. I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I need to… I should go."

"Becky…" He grabs her arm to stop her from walking away. "What do you mean I make you nervous?"

"AJ, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"You did mean to say it." He watches her. "Becks…"

"I don't let anyone buy Charlotte call me Becks. Until you." She shrugs. "The first time you called me Becks I wanted to tell you not to. I wanted to tell you that no one but Charlotte calls me Becks."

"Why didn't you?"

"If you could hear yourself the way I do…" She takes a shaky breath.

"So you like the way I say it?"

"Yes." She frowns as she meets his gaze. "And the fact that I just told you that… I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for." He slides his hand down her arm and takes her hand. "I've been trying to find a way to talk to you more outside of work. I'd like to think we're friends at work."

"We are."

"Good." He watches her carefully. "But the thing of it is…" He shrugs. "It's been a long time since I've had to deal with this part of my life. I was married for so long that I didn't have to."

"AJ…"

"I can't even remember how to go about the dating scene. I was 22 when I got married and we'd been together since high school. I know nothing about dating anymore."

"I'm a geek when it comes to the dating scene," Becky admits.

AJ grins. "So I'm not alone." He shrugs. "Becks, I want to get to know you outside of work."

"I'd like that."

"So you won't hit me if I ask you to dinner?"

"AJ…" She steps forward. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"I have one request."

"Okay."

"You really can't order that drink when we go to dinner."

Becky laughs before sipping at her drink. "Don't knock my Cupid's Arrow until you've tried it." She holds her glass out. "Try it."

AJ grins as he takes her glass. "Fine." He never takes his eyes off her as he takes a sip.

"Well?" Her smile widens when he hands her drink back. "Answer me."

"It's a horrible name, but it's not a bad drink."

"It is a horrible name." She smiles shyly at him. "But it led us to here."

"I suppose it did."


End file.
